In videoconferencing a single camera, such as a wide angle camera or panoramic camera, can be used to capture a view feed containing multiple meeting participants, (a “room view”). A copy of the captured feed can be cropped to contain an enlarged view of a single person (such as a person who has been talking for a while) or group of persons at an endpoint. Another copy of the captured feed can be cropped to contain someone (or something) else, for example, a person who was speaking before the person in first copy. The cropped view from the first copy and the cropped view from the second copy of the feed can then be displayed in a split view on a single display surface, such as a video monitor. The individual views, being based on data captured by a curved lens, will be distorted when displayed on a flat surface. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.